


C'est ta victoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [257]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: All the fluff lmao, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est difficile d'être modeste, mais c'est encore plus difficile de trop l'être.





	C'est ta victoire

C'est ta victoire

  
Niko grogna difficilement, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et encore moins se lever, sa tête palpitait et ses muscles semblaient trop fatigués pour faire le moindre geste. Il y avait une bonne odeur près de lui, une sorte d'eau de Cologne s'il oubliait le musc de la sueur et de l'alcool. Niko cligna des yeux rapidement avant de sursauter en voyant James endormi dans son lit. Merde... Ce genre de chose n'était pas censée arriver ! Niko ne savait pas quoi faire, peut-être devait-il laisser les choses se faire, ou fuir la chambre, réveiller James, il ne savait vraiment pas... Il frissonna doucement en se relevant délicatement du lit, sa médaille toujours à son cou frappant doucement sa peau nue avec sa fraîcheur. Un petit sourire pris place sur ses lèvres : Niko avait réussi à gagner quelque chose avec eux. Il était fier de l'équipe, et il était heureux d'avoir pu remporter quelque chose d'aussi prestigieux.

  
''Tu le mérites Niko, je suis fier de toi...'' La voix de James retentit dans ses oreilles, Niko avait adoré chaque mot sortis de sa bouche, ça le confortait dans sa fierté

''Je... Merci James.'' Il ne savait pas quoi dire en retour par contre, peu de monde le félicitait d'habitude

''Non, merci à toi Niko d'avoir réussi à nous mener à cette belle victoire.'' James se leva du lit en lui souriant, Niko n'avait pas bouger, ses jambes lui refusaient ça

''James, ce.. Je ne suis pas celui a remercié, les autres ont fait un si bon travail, je te jure ce n'est vraiment pas moi...''

''Shh Niko, profite de ta victoire, car c'est la tienne d'accord ?'' James posa son doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant encore

''D'a... D'accord...'' Un puissant rougissement était apparu sur ses joues

''Je t'aime coach, merci pour cette victoire...'' James lui susurra à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser, Niko fondit simplement sous ce baiser, il était définitivement heureux.

  
Fin


End file.
